The Christmas Wish
by rachgreengeller
Summary: An Au fic. On the holiest night of the year, a baby brings together two people . A R & R Christmas fan fic...
1. Chapter 1

Here it is my Ross and Rachel fic…it takes place in the eighth season ..Rachel is very pregnant…it is Christmas….These characters are the property of Warner Brothers…and BKC Productions…. Except one who shall remain nameless and is wrapped under my tree.

The tree was up at Ross' this year. Usually he didn't put one up , but did have a menorah in the living room. Christmas was a little different this year, Ross was going to be a father for the second time. Joey had suggested that Rachel move in with him. After all, when Ben was born, he wasn't around to help Carol. That was Susan's job.With this baby, he wanted to be there, especially since it's mother was the woman he loved. Rachel was nine months pregnant.

"Do you need anything Rach?" Ross asked as he threw the cashmere scarf around his throat. He knew that Rachel's time was coming near. He hated to leave her at home, but it was the end of semester and he had grades to enter in the computer for his students.

"I would like this kid to come out. It is getting kind of old." She complained as she wrapped the afghan around her. She may have had no make up on, but Rachel still looked radiant. Ross smiled as she was illuminated by the glow of the tree lights. He always liked keeping the room dark and lighted by the tiny colored lights.

"Will we celebrate Hanukkah with our baby?" Rachel said as she looked at the menorah. "Of course, our daughter will be half Jewish. And I will want her to not forget her Jewish heritage."Rachel laughed. "Then I can look forward to you dressing up as an armadillo again." She held her stomach when she laughed. "Ohhhhhh" she groaned as the baby kicked. "Baby didn't like that joke." Ross moved his hand to her stomach."Baby must not like jokes, so baby won't like its Uncle Chandler." He said. "I have to go to the university, but if there if there is any discomfort, call Monica. And if you do feel like it is time to go to the hospital, call me at work." Ross leaned over and gave her a kiss on the head. "I won't be long. The weather said that we are due for a snow storm. That 'll be good we'll have a white Christmas." He smiled. "I'll see you sweetie."

As he shut the door, Rachel waddled over and locked it. She went to the window and watched the snowflakes gently waft down. She then walked over to the Christmas tree and carefully lowered herself onto the floor. She made sure there was a chair to lift herself when she was done. There were a bunch of packages under the tree. She picked up one and a tear came to her eye. It said to Rachel from Ross. Ross. She couldn't believe that they were so close again. She just wished that he and she could be close again like they were . It was so nice to see Ross caring so much. He loved this baby so much and wanted to take care of her. She went back in her mind to 1995, Ross and her had just started dating.

Ross went into his bedroom and pulled out a small package. It was small and had a red ribbon on it. Rachel took it from his hand and unwrapped it. "Oh my , it is beautiful. " she held it up to the light. It was a beautiful gold necklace. "I saw it at the store and thought you would love it and you would look so beautiful in it." He sighed . "Want me to put it on?" Rachel nodded and then she lifted her hair up. She then went to the mirror and admired it. She gave him a deep kiss and then excitedly gave him a package. "This is for you. Merry Christmas Ross." He shook it like a little kid and then ripped off the paper. "I know I don't make that much, but I wanted to get you something special." He pulled it out of the box and held it up . "Rach, it's so beautiful . I love it." Rachel had given him a brown leather jacket. He held up the jacket . "It's to match your eyes. I saw it at Saks and knew it was you, my sexy boyfriend." She squealed. Ross put it on and went to the mirror. "This has got to be the best Christmas ever." Ross said happily. "And you are the reason Rachel."

Rachel wiped a tear from her eye in her reverie. She wished they were closer. In her heart , she hoped that this baby would make him realize how much she still cared for him. Damn him though, at Monica and Chandler's wedding, he met that Mona girl and then they started to date. Then there was the whole Joey admitting how he loved her. Rachel just wished that romance could be simple. I am pregnant and it's yours , so why don't we stop fooling ourselves because you still care for me.

"Little baby, I only have one wish this Christmas. Well other than you to come soon., I wish that me and your daddy could be like we were five years ago. I still love him very much and the last time I told him, well he was married to someone else even though she was a very mean woman. There hasn't been a man who was kinder or sweeter to me than your daddy. I know deep down he cares about me too." Rachel propped herself up and waddled to the window. In the sky was a star, similar to the one that shone in the sky two thousand years ago. She closed her eyes and put her hand on her stomach. In her heart she made a Christmas wish.

Ross looked at the snow as he got out of the cab. It seemed to be getting to blow even more. The wind was picking up and it blew his chestnut hair . He closed his eyes as the snow began to fly. When he opened them , he looked into the clear night sky that was now clouded by the cold. He looked up and noticed something. The sky was filled with stars. He smiled because it reminded of a certain night in his own life. A night in a certain planetarium where he and Rachel first made love. As a man of science he was trained to notice stars , but one of these stood out in the night sky. He also remembered when he was a little boy about wishing on a star. He closed his own eyes and made a wish. Something big was going to happen that night.


	2. New York Fury

Ross looked out the window as the snow continued to blow. The wind was causing it to drift. If he was going to make it home, he had to leave before it got too bad. He turned off the terminal and put on his coat. Heading toward the elevator, he took out his cell phone and called Rachel. "I'm heading home now. The storm is getting worse and I don't want to be far from you tonight. I'll pick up some dinner." He said lovingly. Rachel smiled when she heard his voice. "Okay be careful getting home." She stopped herself from saying the words until she hung up the phone, then she whispered "I love you Ross." Almost inaudibly.

A sudden knocking at the door took Rachel from her reverie. She maneuvered herself off the chair to answer the door. "Whoever that is, it takes me forever to get up, so just come in." Monica came in worried. "Honey, I was just wrapping some presents and then I saw the light on. Why are you alone? Does my idiot brother realize you are ready to go into labor at any time?" Monica said in a panic.

"He had to get last semester grades into the main system before tomorrow. He said he was only going to be gone for a little while. A little while ago , he called and said he was on his way home." Rachel explained. Monica picked up the phone. "Chandler, Rachel is alone over here and Ross is out in the storm. Honey, bring my stuff over here , we're going to stay with her." Hanging up the phone, Monica pushed Rachel back to the couch. "You just rest. We're going to come over here and keep you company." Rachel sighed.

Ross went out the university's main doors where he was almost knocked over by a gust of wind. Pulling his scarf around his throat, he stood by the curb in the hope a cab would come along soon. By the university was a Chinese restaurant, so he went in and got Rachel some food for her and himself. Clutching the bag, he lifted his gloved hand into the air. Cab after cab went by and ignored the frozen father to be. Finally a cab driven by a grizzled old man stopped. Ross opened the door and said in a panic. "I thought I would never get a cab and I want to be home because my girlfriend is expecting anytime soon."

The cab driver laughed. "Expecting huh? Let me guess, you are a Jewish carpenter and your wife is expecting her first child. " Ross didn't know how to take this. "Well I am Jewish, but I am not a carpenter. I am actually a paleontology professor." Ross announced as the driver went on his way. "Paleon nnn what?" he asked. "I teach about prehistoric life and dinosaurs." Ross explained. "And actually she isn't my girlfriend. She is a friend that one night we got a little drunk and then she got pregnant with my baby. Well she is my ex wife and my ex girlfriend. " Ross said with a little bit of guilt. "She is living with me so I could be there for her and the baby." The driver smiled. "It sounds like you care for her very much. Most guys wouldn't do this for a girl they knocked up. " he said. Ross started to think. "Well I am a nice guy." He laughed. "You are more than a nice guy, I think you still love this girl. You should tell her so tonight. I mean it's Christmas Eve." The driver said. "Trust me it will be the most special gift she could get. Better than anything you put under a tree." Ross decided then and there, this would be the night he would tell Rachel he was still in love with her.

"Joey put that down. You know Ross doesn't let anyone touch his dinosaurs." Rachel said as she took the plastic figure from his hand. Joey sat down like a little boy who had misbehaved. Monica took another piece of tape from Chandler and put it on the paper and then wrapped it around the package. Phoebe was visiting some of her old friends from her days on the street. Every Christmas Eve , she would spend with them since she was now able to do a little something for them. Monica kept an eye on the window. Now she was beginning to worry. She looked over and saw Rachel on the couch. A tear began to form in her eye.

"Sweetie , what's wrong?" Monica said. "What happens if there was an accident. The snow is blowing and the cab is hit by a bus or something." Rachel started to cry. "What if the reason he's not home is that and he is either in the hospital or dead?" Her crying was now full blown. Monica put her arm Rachel . "Sweetie, everything is going to be fine. Ross is going to come right through that door any minute." Rachel wiped her eyes and stopped crying. "I'm sorry , it's just these damn pregnancy hormones." She said wiping her nose. But Rachel knew it was more than that. She couldn't bear to think of life without Ross and to lose him would hurt her more than ever.

As the cab drove past a florist, Ross got an idea.  
"Could you stop?" he asked the driver. Ross got out of the cab as the owner of the tiny shop was putting the closed sign in the window. He got up and started to pound on the glass. "Open up!" he yelled. "I need to buy some flowers for the woman I love." The elderly owner saw the desperation in the young man's eyes. He was in love like that a long time ago . He knew love like this man had. Unfortunately, it was this past year when he lost his wife. One of the things his Isabella believed in was true love. She believed that it was fate that brought them together. "Come in young man." He smiled as he opened the door. "I see you are a man in love. My wife says that there isn't a more wonderful thing in the world than true love. What is it that you wanted?" Ross couldn't believe his luck. "Well I would like a dozen lilies. That is her favorite flower." The owner took a dozen of the whitest lilies that he had and wrapped them in green tissue paper. Ross was so overjoyed that he handed him his credit card. "No my son, these are on the house. They are a Christmas present." The owner explained. "Merry Christmas." Ross took the flowers and turned to the elderly man. "Merry Christmas to you too sir." He left for the cab. The owner watched as the taxi took off, a tear flowed down his cheek. "For you my Bella, Merry Christmas." He whispered and then smiled.

Rachel began to feel something. It was slow at first , but then it was quick and sharp. She held her stomach and then doubled over. "Owww." Monica flinched. "Rachel, was that what I think it was?" she asked. She backed her onto the couch and then she began to go into Monica mode. "I want you to take this stopwatch and tell me how far apart the contractions are." She commanded. "Chandler, go and get Rachel's bag out of her room." "I will call Ross cell again. We have to be prepared. I will not let my niece come into this world without being prepared ." she yelled. At that moment, another pain hit Rachel. They are getting closer now. And each one is more painful than the last. " Rachel moaned. "Ross, where in the hell are you?" she cried. Monica wished she could find her brother and kill him. Meanwhile, he was stuck in traffic as the driver continued through the blinding snow. He had a feeling that her time was coming soon.


	3. No Room at the Inn

It had been hours and hours of false labor. Finally Ross came in the door. Monica was asleep on Chandler's lap. Phoebe was curled up on Joey's shoulder and Rachel laid on the couch stretched out. It was now Christmas morning. Ross came over and put his hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Rach, Rach? Are you alright?" he said softly. Rachel slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes. "Ross?" Merry Christmas darling." He said as he presented her with the flowers. "It's Christmas? My pains started and then they stopped." Rachel said as she tried to get up. "Braxton Hicks."he simply said. "No big …" I am going stop you right there. No uterus , no opinion. Ross." He immediately shut up. "Rachel, you don' t have to do that." Ross said as he took her arm and then he helped her up. Rachel started for the bathroom and then it came. "OWWWWWWWW."she screamed. Ross ran to the bathroom and saw water all over the floor. "What is this?" Rachel cried. Everyone woke up and ran to the bathroom. "Oh that just means her water broke." Phoebe said. "The baby is on it's way."

"Oh okay." Ross said as he started to walk out of the bathroom. "What?" he yelled. "Rachel is it time?" She held her stomach and then started to walk to a chair. "Okay, now this is what we are going to do." Monica said in her take charge voice. "Ross , grab the bag and pillow. " Joey call the doctor, Chandler get the cab, and Phoebe , you help Rachel back up." Monica knew she could keep everyone calm. Phoebe leaned down and helped her up from the chair. Ross came back with the bag and pillow and handed them to Phoebe. He had pulled her coat from the closet and wrapped it around her. "Here you go sweetie. You will be all nice and warm.' Rachel wrapped it around her. "Yeah that 'll keep me warm" she said sarcastically.

Ross knew he had to talk to her before their baby came. He wanted to tell her what the driver made him realize He had hoped they could have a little time alone before they got to the hospital. He would have to tell her in the cab it looked like.

"Cab's here." Chandler yelled. Everyone made a bee line for the door. "You guys, could Rachel and I have a little time on the ride to the hospital to ourselves?" Ross said. "Okay, we'll take the Porsche , come on guys. " Monica said as her and the rest went down the stairs.

"What were you thinking?" Rachel said. "Trust me. We need to talk." Ross assured her. He put his arm around her shoulder and carried everything. Helping her down the stairs, she moved carefully . The driver saw the pregnant woman and opened the door of the apartment as the snow was falling. Ross recognized the driver immediately. "Hello Ross." He said. Ross was amazed that the driver knew his name when he didn't tell him it. "You must be Rachel. Let's get you to the hospital, young lady. " he smiled. After he closed the door of the cab, he sped away from the curb. "So this is your first baby. I bet you are both excited. " the driver said. "Well no this is my second. I have a little boy from my first marriage." Ross said. Rachel turned to Ross and held his hand. "I'm scared, Ross. I mean I am going to be a mommy. " Ross smiled. "You are going to make a great mommy. " He patted her hand. Now the time was right. He cleared his throat. "Uhmm Rach, I wanted to tell you something. " What's that Ross?" Rachel asked unevently.

"I wanted to tell you… I uh love you." He stuttered.

"I love you too Ross, we may not be in love or together, but we are best friends." Rachel said as she patted his hand. "No Rachel, I don't love you as a friend. I love you, just like I did before I married Emily and truth be known, I loved you then too." Rachel stopped and stared at Ross.

"You mean when you said "I Ross , take thee Rachel? You meant ? Rachel's hand went to her mouth. He grabbed her hand. "I meant there wasn't anyone else I loved more than you." He slowly leaned over and kissed her. "Rachel Green, I love you." Tears of happiness came to her brown eyes as she closed them to touch his. The driver just looked back and smiled then he drove along as the two lovers reached back for something they lost and had just found.

"I am so happy that you feel that way because I love you too. " smiled Rachel. "I don't know if it has been this baby or what, but the past couple months, have made me realize that my feelings never did die."

The cab pulled up to the hospital. The kind driver hopped out and opened the door. Pulling his coat around him to protect him from the cold, Ross helped out a very pregnant Rachel. "Good luck, you kids are going to be just fine." the old driver said. "Merry Christmas Ross and Rachel." Then the driver sped away.

Going through a door, Ross spotted a wheelchair and put her in the chair. The lady at the desk was busy talking on the phone. "Excuse me, but my girlfriend is just about to give birth." Ross said. The nurse put the phone down. "I'm sorry but there were a lot of births last night. There isn't a room in the whole hospital." She said. "Something might open up in about a couple hours. Ross started to rant. "The woman I love is going to have a baby. Isn't there anywhere?" Rachel began to hold her stomach again. "Ross?" she said. "I don't care where , just somewhere with a bed." Ross begged. The nurse turned to him with a dirty look. "There is no room in the hospital." The pain hit for a second time. Rachel began to squirm under her blanket. "Ross?" At that moment , the gang showed up.

"We thought you would be in a room by now." Monica said as she saw Rachel in the hallway. "Well, there is no room in the hospital." Ross said disgusted. "Not for a few hours, at least." "Boy there hasn't been that problem since two thousand years ago." Said Chandler. "Yeah, it sounds kind of familiar." Said Joey. Chandler took Joey aside, "There was a baby born then , they couldn't get a room for the mother either." It finally came to Joey. "Yeah, just like Jesus was." Chandler smiled. "There you go."

"We'll find somewhere I am sure." Phoebe said optimistically. "We'll find a stable like they did."

"We are in the middle of Manhattan. Where are we going to find a stable?" At that moment , Rachel doubled over in pain. "Ross, I don't care if you have to put me in a closet. This baby is going to be born."


	4. A Child is Born Today

Rachel was now moaning with pain. Her talk was filled with cuss words and curses. "You may have touched me the one night! But you are never touching me again, Ross!' she screamed. "Sweetie, I know this is hard . " Ross tried to assure her. "I feel like I am giving birth to a brontosaurus. It's big enough for one. " Ross felt compelled to correct her comment . "Actually, Brontasaurus' are, Rachel turned to him and slugged him. "SHUT UP! I don't care. Just get this kid out."

The nurse ran up with a gurney. "I found this, what we'll do is put you on it and put you in a delivery room . I am sure that before long we will have a free bed. " Ross helped Rachel onto the gurney. They had an orderly push her down the hall to the delivery room. "Good luck, sweetie." said Monica as she leaned down to kiss Rachel's forehead. "Ow Monica this is all your stupid brother's fault. She screamed as she was wheeled away. Chandler turned away petrified as he heard Rachel utter obscenities. "You sure you still want a baby , Mon?" he asked. Monica just turned to him and gave him a look.

Putting her on the table, Rachel could now have her baby. The nurse had overlooked this old delivery room that was empty. "I am going to get an iv and then we can take it from there." The nurse said as she went to a supply closet . Ross held her hand as she felt another contraction. "Remember what we learned in class? Breathe sweetie and focus." Ross said. "Umm I am focusing and picturing you being chased by one of your damn dinosaurs and it eats you." Rachel said with her eyes closed.

The doctor arrived. "Well I am finally free." She commented as she noticed Rachel in pain. "Young lady, you are very very close. You need to start pushing now." Rachel began to grunt as she tried to get her baby out. Sweat poured off her with every sound.

"I can't I'm tired."Rachel moaned. Ross pushed up the pillow. "Rachel yes you can , you can do this." He cheered. She got a determined look on her face as she started to push again."Ross, I am serious, I can't do this. She is just going to have to stay in there."

"Please Miss Green, I promise you, she 'll be out very soon. I just need you to push a little more." The doctor said as she looked at the opening and saw as the little person to be was trying to come out.

"Oh no, " the doctor had a concerned look. Ross left Rachel's side to see .

"What the hell? My baby's an alien." He screamed. The doctor calmer him down. "No it's a breach. This is going to be a little bit harder , Miss Green. Push now." Rachel had tears in her eyes. "I really can't do this. I really can't." she started to cry out of frustration. Ross got the most determined look in his eye. "Honey, I am so proud of you and our baby is almost here. Now you said that you couldn't do laundry or get a job when you left Barry and came here. But you did all those things, and you are going to do this. So no more excuses, let's go." Rachel was so touched by this that she had one more bit of energy.

"Uhhhh" she moaned and then a little red object came out of her in final moment.

"Here's your daughter." Sang the doctor. The nurse took her to a near by table and started to clean her up. She could already be heard crying announcing her presence to the world.

"Merry Christmas, mom and dad." The nurse said as she handed a clean little baby with a red ribbon on it 's head to Rachel." Rachel started to cry again. "Now these are the tears of happiness." She sobbed.

Ross pulled down the blanket to see his daughter. "She's beautiful,just like her mommy." A pair of blue eyes stared out at him. You have made me so happy tonight." He said sweetly and then leaned over and kissed her. "This is the best Christmas ever. Rachel, it may not be the perfect place or the way I planned on doing it, but Rachel Karen Green I love you , will you marry me?" he said solemnly.

"Yes, I will." Rachel smiled.

"I think we have some people who want to meet this little lady. " the nurse said as she let the gang back in the room. "We did find Rachel a room, so we will be getting it ready and also a little bed for Baby Girl Green."

"Geller." Said Rachel…"Baby Girl Geller."that's what her name is. "Oh my God we still don't have a name." Rachel panicked. "Ross , our baby has no name."

At that moment, everyone came in the room as the nurse left. Monica was the first one to come to see the little baby. "Oh Rachel , she is so beautiful." Cooed Monica. "I want one."she whined. Chandler came to her side. "We will talk about that later. Congratualtions dude." He said as he shook Ross' hand and then hugged him.

"This is such a cute baby." Said Joey. "Hi little baby." He waved.

"Does baby have a name?" Phoebe asked. "You are just too cute and I want to take you and just eat you up."

Rachel straightened up. "She doesn't have a name yet. All we have so far is Baby Girl Geller." She said sadly.

"But your name is Green." Phoebe explained. "Does this mean what I think it means?" Phoebe was now excited.

"Are you and my brother engaged or something?" Monica wondered.

"Well he did propose about ten minutes ago." Rachel admitted. "I just don't have a ring yet." Ross came back into the room after taking her stuff to Rachel's hospital room. "The room is ready, so they are taking you and our daughter to it. In fact, mom and dad are here and they are down there to see their granddaughter. Mom gave me something , Rach. He opened up his coat. "This was my grandmother's ring . She carried it with her from the old country when she came here. It was the only thing of value she owned when she got to America. Rachel, I want you to have it. " he placed the ring on her finger.

"You got Grandma's ring." Monica said accusingly. But then she looked at the look on Rachel's face as she looked at it. "But there isn't another person on earth that I would rather see have it."

Monica held the little baby as they were putting Rachel in a wheelchair to take her to her room.

"Hi there, little one, I am your Aunt Monica. I am actually your aunt because your daddy is my brother. Now other people may say they are your aunt, but I am your aunt by blood." Phoebe stood over her with her arms crossed.

"I am just as much her aunt as you are." Phoebe said disgusted.

"You guys are both her aunts." Rachel said. "Here Monica." Monica handed over the baby and Rachel held her again.

"Come on sweetie, it's time for us to go to our room." Rachel cooed to the tiny baby. Ross pushed the wheelchair to a room down the hall.

"Is this my new granddaughter?" Jack said as they entered the room."Yes, this is ." Ross stopped.

"Don't you have a name yet?" asked Judy. Then she bent down to see the ring on Rachel's finger. "Oh Rachel, does this mean there is going to be a wedding soon?" she asked.

"Yes Mom , I gave Rachel grandma's ring. We are officially engaged." Ross said as he leaned over and kissed Rachel. He then helped her into the hospital bed. He fluffed her pillow and pulled down her blanket.

"Want a soda?" he asked. Rachel nodded. "Then I will get you one." Ross leaned down and gave Rachel a kiss. It was the first one since they had become engaged officially. Rachel just couldn't help but staring at this little angel. She had the most content look on her face.

Rachel knew they had to give this precious one a name.

"How about Phoebe?" suggested Phoebe. Rachel shook her head.

"Josephine?" added Joey. "No Joey." Said Rachel.

"Olivia?" suggested Chandler.

"Well, when I was a little girl . I had two names picked out for my children, Daniel and Emma." Monica said. "You are perfectly welcome to take Emma. With the name Bing, I am screwed anyway." Chandler gave her a look when she said that.

Rachel looked into the baby's eyes. Ross popped in the room as everyone was gathered around the bed. She smiled this was the perfect name. Ross handed her the soda .

"Everyone I want you to meet, Emma Regina Geller." Rachel announced. "Is that name alright daddy , or do you want to veto this one too?" Rachel asked her fiancé. "No Emma is a wonderful name. Monica gave picked that name when she was fourteen for her future kids." Ross added.

"I gave her the name." Monica said. Ross smiled. "She looks like a little Emma." Emma gurgled for the first time. "Hi Emma, I'm your daddy."

"See Phoebe we did name her after you." Rachel said. Phoebe gave her a great big hug and looked at Emma.

"Our first grandchild." Announced Jack proudly. Ross put his arm around his father. "Dad, have you forgotten Ben, my son?"

"Are we too late? The nurse said that Rachel was in here." Sandra said as she entered the room. She stepped over to the bed and peeked at her first grandchild. "She looks like a little doll baby." Leonard walked in the room as well. Rachel's mother and him may not have been together anymore, but they wanted to share the joy of this moment. Their daughter had just given birth.

"Merry Christmas Ross." Sandra hugged him . "And congratulations." She leaned down and saw the ring. "Rachel does this mean?" she said excited.

"Yes we are engaged." Rachel said happily. "And Daddy do you suppose you could still get the Plaza?" Leonard stared down at his granddaughter and everyone stood around the bed. The lights of the city were shining down that night. Just as a certain baby was born about two thousands years ago that made an effect on mankind, a baby was born that Christmas night . This baby had a certain magic too. It had the power to bring two people together and make them forget their past and focus on a beautiful future. After everyone had left, Rachel was exhausted and she closed her eyes. Her newly engaged hand dropped off the bed and Ross was asleep in the chair as well. His hand held hers as the two slept peacefully and Emma slept in her crib next to the bed.

Hope you have enjoyed this story… there will be an epilogue…


End file.
